This invention relates generally to a shock isolation system and, more particularly, to an improved shock isolation system that interposes an operator chair between the graphic terminal and the processor equipment to isolate the operator from the processor equipment to thereby minimize an operator being injured by the processor equipment in the event of a significant shock to the system.
BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION
The copending application titled USER COUPLED WORKSPACE SHOCK ISOLATION SYSTEM, Ser. No. 09/490,680 filed Jan. 24, 2000 shows and describes a shock isolation system that isolates a deck platform from a ship by forming a unitary isolation platform which simultaneously supports both the operator station and the operator""s console. The isolation platform generally includes a unitary work deck, which is considerably less massive than the ship, so that the isolation platform can be supported from the deck by conventional vibration and shock absorbers. Consequently, the effect of explosive impacts on the deck can be simultaneously isolated from both the operator station and the operator console to thereby minimize the chance of injury or death to the operator from displacement of the equipment relative to the operator.
The present invention comprises an improvement to the isolation platform to further minimize injury to an operator. The chances of injury to an operator are further minimized by interpositioning an operator chair between the graphic terminal and the heavier processing equipment such as the graphic terminal processor and power supplies. Placing the processing equipment in a non-operator contactable position, for example, on the backside or underside of the operator chair ensures that the operator chair and its support will prevent accidental operator contact with the processing equipment during a significant shock to the system. By positioning the processing equipment in a non-operator contactable condition and positioning only the graphic terminal and controls frontally of the operator reduces the chances of operator injury due to contact with processing equipment since the graphic terminal can be made to breakaway if impacted. In addition, the positioning of the processing equipment apart from the graphic terminal provides for easier servicing of the processing equipment It is envisioned that the server is located remote from the deck platform thereby minimizing the weight on the deck platform. Consequently, the deck platform including equipment thereon can be made of a sufficiently smaller mass so that in most instances the mass of the operator is greater than the mass of the deck platform and the equipment thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,217 shows a type of small vehicle isolation system that isolates the crew seat for an aircraft. The crew seat is mounted directly to the body of the aircraft, with a set of rails being capable of distorting up to 10 degrees during an impact.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,546 shows a system to prevent an operator from the effects of undue motions as the tractor travels over uneven terrain by having an operator station for a tractor cab with the console and the operator mounted on a platform that is coupled to the frame of the tractor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,051 shows a conventional shock-isolation method and apparatus for a large ship mounted device with a shock isolation apparatus mounted between the fire-control system and the deck of the ship.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,320 discloses a spring shock system for use in a marine vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,684 shows an improved vibration damping and shock absorber for the cab of a truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,259 shows a vibration-damping and shock-absorbing cabin for construction equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,859 discloses springs and shock dampers for supporting a standing surface on a material-handling vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 29,123 discloses a tractor with a unitary cab and control console that are vibrationally isolated from the tractor chassis.
Briefly, the present invention comprises an improved shock isolation system having an operator platform wherein an operator chair is interposed as a physical barrier between the operator""s graphic terminal and processing equipment that control the graphic terminal so that the processing equipment is maintained in a normally non-operator contactable position when the operator is in the operator""s chair thereby minimizing the opportunity of the operator being injured by being accidentally thrown in to the processing equipment.